fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
DexLabs
DexLabs, Dexter's scientific research company, is responsible for most of the technology in the Cartoon Network Universe. In the beginning of the game, Dexter plans to send the Player character into the future, but Dee Dee's tomfoolery causes a catastrophe to the time warp and sends the player farther into the future than Dexter had intended. DexLabs is the rival company of Mandark's lab, Mandark Industries. In the Future, after the hero defeats Fusion Buttercup, he/she ends up on the top of DexLabs and needs to cross the DexLabs launch pad to get to Numbuh Two and the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. It is possible to climb up Dexlabs in the past by a jump pad near where Dexter and Computress are and another jump pad halfway up. Dexter's mother and father live in a house on top of DexLabs. Operations Nano Development Recently, DexLabs announced an "unstable nano" to be coming soon along with other Nanos in the Nano pods you see on Mt. Neverest. Also, when you go into Dexlabs to get the Unstable Nano, you can see an AmpFibian nano from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, a Flapjack nano, and a nano of Manus (Lance), Corus (Ilana), and Octus combined to make Sym-Bionic Titan from Sym-Bionic Titan. Weapon Production DexLabs has several company based weapons. They advertise their weapons on bus stop stations. DexLabs Primary Nano Research Facility (Not in Retro) DexLabs currently created a place for researching Nanos. The facilities location is thus unkown. Inside there are several scientise including Dexter and Computress. There are three Nano stations inside and the Nano creation device hooked up to a computer manafest. There are Nano incubation chambers of Nanos indevolpment.(All have already been released) You can acess the facility from Tech Square or Genius Grove. There are warp gates to Foster's Home for Cheese's Nano Mission and Orchid Bay for Johnny Bravo's Nano Mission. There is no return teleporter at these destinations. DexLabs Scientists Dexter Dexter is the owner and director of DexLabs. He and his fellow scientists are trying to improve Nano production. Those who have seen the original TV series, in which Dexter is just an animated moving block, will notice that he sounds the same. Computress Computress is the second in command at DexLabs. She is the upgraded, mobile version of Dexter's old computer from when he was a kid. Computress periodically states that she thinks that Professor Utonium is handsome, which reveals that she has a crush on him. Doctor Anthony Automata He is the only doctor in the facility. He is tasked to fix a broken scanner and while doing this he finds that the scanners reading are off the chart. Lab Assistant Randall He is an information officer. He explains the heroes where to go to get their Johnny Bravo Nano. Lab Assistant Sky He is tasked with the assignment to get a sample of Johnny Bravo for Nano devolpment. He hates Johnny Bravo and wonders why Dexter chose to create a Nano of him. Lab Assistant Fassy She is tasked with the assignment of moderating Cheese's Nano devolpment. She is annoyed by his constant talking. She even trapped him in a noise-proof tube. Lab Assistant Luis He is task along with Lab Assistant Sky to retrieve a sample of blood from Johnny Bravo. He trys to trick Johnny constantly so he can get a sample. The Nano Research Facility es:Dexlabs pt-br:DexLabs Category:Game Elements Category:Story Elements